


hi hungry, i'm dad

by gullapip



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Bad Puns, Getting Together, M/M, Prompt Fic, one instance of smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gullapip/pseuds/gullapip
Summary: prompt: mac/jack, with mac getting increasingly frustrated by jack's awful, awful word puns





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/gifts).



> shoutout to niceonedad.com i literally just wrote whatever pun they threw at me

Their witness- a young girl, barely out of junior high- stops short outside the elevator, concerned frown on her face with her hands tangled against her chest. ‘I- I don’t like elevators.’

 

Mac looks to her, then Jack, expecting him to encourage her with the same level of empathetic humor he encourages anyone with. What he gets is Jack nodding seriously and replying, with all the sagely wisdom he can muster, ‘Well, if you’re afraid of elevators, maybe we should start takin’ steps to avoid them.’

 

It takes her a moment to realize it's a joke, but when she does, their witness bursts into laughter and visibly relaxes a little, even more so when Jack pats her on the shoulder and leads them straight to the stairs. Eight floors later Mac still isn’t sure what was worse, the horrible word pun, or the blister forming on his heel.

 

-

 

Riley isn’t the first one to notice, and she isn’t the first to comment, but she’s leaning over the back of the couch anyway to inspect Jack’s kind of fauxhawk. 

 

‘Did you get your hair cut?’

 

‘No,’ he replies, and she frowns. ‘I got ‘em all cut.’

 

Everyone glances up at the dull thump from the other side of the room, the sound of Mac’s forehead making contact with his workbench, after the ninth time he’s heard that reply today.

 

-

 

‘Hey Mac-’ Jack turns away from the horse he’s cooing at, one hand still petting its mane, with a grin on his face. Mac grunts instead of looking up from the fried, clearly tampered with, socket in the stable wall. ‘What do you call a pony with a sore throat?’

 

A glare is his only reply, ‘don’t you dare’ clear before Mac even opens his mouth, because Jack beats him to it.

 

‘A little horse!’ He barks out laughter, patting the horse affectionately on the neck, at the same time Mac shouts his name, appalled, and pitches an oat puck at him. ‘Hey, watch it! You’re spookin’ Sunshine.’

 

-

 

‘Anythin’ I can do?’

 

‘Yeah,’ Mac calls to Jack over his shoulder, elbow deep in the roof gutter, gesturing toward a few bags full of dead leaves with his free hand. ‘Can you put the trash out?’

 

‘...I didn’t know it was on fire- Aw, hey!’ Jack splutters, clawing at the handful of wet, muddy leaves Mac just dropped on his face.

 

-

 

It’s a few kisses after their first- only half a beer into a post-mission decompression,sunk into the couch together with a movie on in the background, volume turned down from when a serious conversation started- when Mac starts complaining about stubble burn, rubbing at his cheek with a frown, before pushing Jack’s face away with a laugh when he tries to kiss it better. 

 

‘Y’know,’ Jack mumbles against his neck. ‘I used to hate facial hair, but then it grew on me.’

 

One whole second is all it takes for Mac to stop, process, and decide to climb resolutely over the back of the couch, despite Jack’s pleas. 

 

-


End file.
